


The effort you had to do, from a book of hate to teach me love

by Fedies



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Makeup, Manchester United, Matteo's Wedding, Mattia is brave sometime, Post-Break Up, Stephan is always around, Wedding
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedies/pseuds/Fedies
Summary: E' il giorno del matrimonio di Matteo e Francesca.Dopo essere uscito dalla relazione con Stephan con le ossa rotte, Mattia è sorpreso di riscoprirsi innamorato di un'altra persona. Specialmente se quella persona è Matteo.Non è facile, come non lo è mai stato, ma stavolta Mattia è stanco di aspettare una svolta, ora vuole costruirsela da solo.Prende coraggio (ed un aereo per Manchester).Poi beh, c'è Stephan, ma lui c'è sempre in qualche modo.





	The effort you had to do, from a book of hate to teach me love

Matteo si sposa.  
Nessuna novità.  
Ormai lo sapeva, la sua proposta ha fatto il giro del web dopo la foto dell'anello che Francesca ha pubblicato su Instagram.  
Avevano litigato?  
Oh no peggio, si era lanciati dietro di tutto (mezzo spogliatoio della nazionale italiana, a dir la verità) e non si erano parlati per mesi.  
Poi però avevano fatto pace.  
Oddio pace proprio no, era stato più un insieme di dichiarazioni senza senso e lacrime a non finire, Mattia non riesce nemmeno a ricordarsi cosa si sono detti.  
Si ricorda solo che sono finiti a letto insieme – ovviamente – e che lui è il solito ingenuo che ci casca sempre.  
Prima con Stephan, ora con lui.  
Adesso c'è una sottile differenza però.  
Matteo si sposa oggi.  
Gli ha mandato la partecipazione un paio di settimane fa, capite? La partecipazione.  
L'ha invitato al suo matrimonio!  
Quanto può essere masochista?  
Mattia lo ha mandato gentilmente a fanculo con un SMS e poi non si sono più scritti d'allora.  
Di nuovo quel silenzio capriccioso, infantile.  
Si chiede a che punto sono arrivati, come si sono ridotti così?  
Allora perché diavolo Mattia si trova su un volo per Manchester, con un completo elegante che lo fa sentire imbalsamato come una statua di cera?  
In realtà lo sa il perché.  
E' innamorato di Matteo, ha riscoperto l'amore nonostante il cuore coperto di lividi e cicatrici a causa di una storia – la sua prima, vera storia – finita nel peggiore dei modi.  
Non vuole e non può commettere gli stessi errori che ha fatto con Stephan.  
E' stanco di aspettare che gli altri facciano la prima mossa, Mattia si sente abbastanza coraggioso da fare qualche follia e far funzionare tutto questo per davvero.  
Poco importa che non potrà gridare al modo del loro amore, o che si potranno vedere soltanto ai ritiri della nazionale o in sporadici weekend in cui non devono giocare.  
Se li farà bastare.  
In fondo è importante la qualità, non la quantità, giusto?  
Quando arriva nella città britannica c'è il sole – il che lo sorprende molto – ma la vera tragedia è raggiungere la chiesa.  
Innanzitutto perché il suo inglese è pessimo e alla fine è costretto a consegnare la partecipazione all'autista del taxi.  
Giusto, perché non ci ha pensato prima?  
Si arrende all'idea che è sbagliato chiedere troppo ai suoi neuroni in quella mattinata di fine maggio.  
“Oh, do you play for AC Milan?”  
Gli chiede a quel punto il tassista e Mattia è in grado di rispondere con un “Yes” abbastanza convinto.  
“Wow, I don't see you in Champions League from a lifetime!”  
Il terzino gli lancia un'occhiataccia.  
“I can say the same for Manchester United” ribatte, con aria di sufficienza.  
Oddio, sai che figura di merda se tifa per il City?  
“I'm from Spain, I support Atletico Madrid”  
Allora vaffanculo.  
Mattia si abbandona sbuffando contro il sedile posteriore, ma vedi te se il guidatore rompipalle lo doveva beccare lui.  
Quando finalmente arriva alla Holy Name Church la funzione è già terminata, Matteo e Francesca sono già marito e moglie.  
E' tutto decorato con fiori gialli ed arancioni che fanno venire il male agli occhi, è certo che li abbia scelti la sposa.  
Mattia vede amici e parenti congratularsi con loro e il fotografo scattare le prime foto.  
Si muove a disagio tra la folla, riconosce solo qualche familiare dello sposo e qualche compagno di squadra, e cerca un modo per avvicinare Matteo o almeno per fargli notare la sua presenza.  
“Non pensavo che venissi”  
Mattia salta letteralmente quando sente una voce spiacevolmente familiare alle sue spalle.  
Si gira e sgrana gli occhi nel vedere Stephan El Sharaawy con una camicia nera ed un paio di jeans.  
“Che cavolo ci fai tu qui?!” sbotta il milanista, sconcertato.  
“Ho raggiunto il mio procuratore per parlare di un'offerta e sono passato di qui per fare gli auguri a Matteo”  
Mattia inarca un sopracciglio.  
“E tu e Matteo da quando siete amici?”  
E' più che certo che Teo abbia sempre odiato Stephan – per motivi più che giustificati – e se con la nazionale scambiavano qualche parola (monosillabi per lo più) era già un miracolo.  
“...Okay, ero venuto a farmi una gita a Manchester dopo l'incontro col procuratore, ho visto questo casino qui fuori e Dio non voglia, mi sono ritrovato faccia a faccia col novello sposo. A momenti mi tirava uno schiaffo. Io gli ho fatto le congratulazioni e stavo per filare via”  
Ecco, tutto era più credibile adesso.  
“Dove vai combini casini, sei proprio incredibile”  
Mattia scosse la testa sconsolato.  
“Ora meglio che vada, il tuo sposino ci sta guardando molto male e visto che ho rischiato la faccia già una volta oggi lascio a te il testimone. Ci si vede!”  
Si sporge per lasciargli un bacio sulla guancia e poi sparisce tra la folla, mentre Mattia lo guarda allibito.  
Prima o poi lo metterà in guai che nemmeno si immagina.  
Quando si volta nella direzione opposta nota che Matteo lo sta effettivamente guardando con una faccia che è tutto un programma.  
Non sa se sia stupito di trovarlo lì o se voglia ucciderlo dopo averlo visto parlare con Stephan. Probabilmente entrambe le cose.  
Matteo, tra una congratulazione ed un'altra, avanza verso di lui e Mattia nota la sua bellezza in ogni sfaccettatura, nell'elegante vestito scuro e i capelli sistemati di tutto punto.  
Quando finalmente lo raggiunge, il giocatore del Milan casca praticamente dalle nuvole.  
“Me lo spieghi?” chiede l'altro, senza un particolare tono.  
“Cosa?”  
“Tutto! Che ci fai qui e soprattutto cosa ci faceva quello lì!” ora il tono è sicuramente nervoso.  
“Tecnicamente mi hai invitato tu”  
“E invece di portarti Giulia ti sei fatto accompagnare dal tuo ex?!” sibila Matteo, velenoso come poche volte, per non farsi sentire da tutta la gente lì vicino.  
Gli invitati sembrano troppo presi dal servizio fotografico che la sposa e le sue damigelle stanno facendo, però.  
Mattia si sente colpito nell'orgoglio, perché non solo ha fatto tutti quei chilometri per lui ma viene anche ripagato con l'accusa di essersi portato dietro Stephan per ripicca.  
“Io non sapevo nemmeno che quell'idiota fosse qui! Sono venuto per te, perché anche se probabilmente di noi non te ne fotte un cazzo questo è un giorno importante e volevo starti vicino. Voglio stare con te, è così difficile da capire? Non mi interessa se sei sposato, se litighiamo, se ci vediamo due volte l'anno o che so io. Ti amo e nemmeno questo matrimonio potrà cambiare ciò che provo per te”  
Matteo lo guarda con tanto d'occhi, sorpreso nel sentire Mattia pronunciare quelle parole senza battere ciglio e con tanta risolutezza.  
Vorrebbe baciarlo ma non si può, non lì davanti a tutti.  
“Ti amo anch'io” può solo dirgli, con un sorriso così dolce da sciogliere totalmente il cuore di Mattia.  
Si avvicina, sussurrandogli all'orecchio: “Ci vediamo al ricevimento, ho una stanza tutta per noi”


End file.
